how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Belly Full of Turkey
Recap It's Thanksgiving time, and Marshall and Lily are going to visit Marshall's family in Minnesota. While Marshall is enjoying a game of BaskIceBall (a combination of basketball and hockey put together that the Eriksen brothers play, although Marshall later tells Lily that he doesn't want their kids playing it because it is too dangerous), Lily is in the kitchen. While helping in the kitchen, she hears how big the babies Marshall's siblings have had are, and begins to get scared thinking that she will have this huge baby (at 6'4", Marshall is the shortest of his brothers, and his sisters-in-law are also tall). Finally, at Thanksgiving dinner, Lily feels completely scared, and runs off and buys a pregnancy test at a convenience store. Later Marshall finds out Lily has been arrested for urinating in public, and goes to the station to get Lily out and talk to her. Lily tells Marshall her concerns about raising a family of mayonnaise-eating giants in Minnesota, but Marshall assures her that they are not going to settle down in Minnesota, and alleviates Lily's fears. Finally, Marshall and Lily discover that Lily isn't pregnant, so they return to the Eriksen home, much relieved. Meanwhile, Robin and Ted have no plans for Thanksgiving, and decide to help out at a soup kitchen. When they arrive there, they find Barney volunteering there already, and ask to help. The organizer tells them that they have enough volunteers, but after some pleading, they are allowed to help. Soon after, they find out that not all the food received as donations to the soup kitchen is actually distributed to the needy; many volunteers walk away with food, especially rarer food items. Ted, seeing that this is selfish, begins to distribute rare food items to the needy. Ted, Robin, and Barney are kicked out, and Barney (who was volunteer of the year) is pissed at Ted because Barney needed to volunteer there because he was arrested for public urination one night. In order for Ted to make it up to Barney, Ted and Robin agree to go to the strip club with Barney for Thanksgiving, and Ted, as an act of charity, pays for a stranger's lap dance. Seeing this, another lap dancer compliments Ted on his good nature, and reveals her real name: Tracy. In the year 2030, Future Ted tells his kids "And that's the story of how I met your Mother", shocking the kids before Ted reveals he was joking, much to their relief. Continuity *In Marshall tells Ted that he and Lily aren't that careful with their birth control, and in this episode Lily worries that she might be pregnant when her period is late. *This episode features a song by The 88. The band later guest stars in as the band that Marshall and Lily want for their wedding. *Lily's hips as being "non-Erikson-baby-compliant" is referred several times later on, such as in and . *Mayonnaise is mentioned as a favorite ingredient amongst the Eriksens. This is shown again in when Marshall's mother makes Lily and Marshall cookies with mayonnaise. And also in . *The episode reveals that Robin is Canadian, as aspect of her background frequently touched on throughout the series. *In , Barney mentions that he volunteers serving food on a homeless shelter. *Lily's feuding/dislike of her in-laws, particularly Marshall's mother, is first shown in this episode. Gallery Belly Full of Turkey.png|Lily helps Marshall's mother prepare Thanksgiving dinner. A very big welcome.png|Lily's very big welcome at the Eriksen house. Volunteer of the year.png|Barney is named Volunteer of the Year, while on probation for public urination. Ted's Thanksgiving.png|Barney and Ted's Thanksgiving. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode, Robin has no problem being in a strip club, however, in , she has major objections to strip clubs, and calls them disgusting. *When Lily worries that she might be pregnant when her period is late, Marshall says that if Ted is presuming to have Barney as his roommate, he cooks naked. In the episode , Barney does not have any food in his apartment and thus far cannot cook. Also in , the stove in Barney's apartment stove is shown to be a cardboard display. **Although, it is often shown that Barney lies about anything, so this could simply be misled information from Barney to Marshall. *At the end of this episode Ted meets a stripper named Tracy, who Future Ted then tells the kids is their mother as a joke. This implies that either the mother's name is Tracy, or the kids do not know their mother's name. Alternatively, the kids may have thought Tracy was a pseudonym adopted by their mother while she worked as a stripper. Allusions and Outside References Music *Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt - We Are Scientists *You Belong to Me - The 88 *Mr. Roboto - Styx *Barney hums Little Red Riding Hood's tune from Into the Woods when volunteering. Other Notes Guests *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen *Bill Fagerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Jennifer Wilson - Ashley Eriksen *Katie A. Keane - Tracy *John Bobek - Clerk *Elizabeth Bogush - Amanda *Adam Kulbersh - Kendall *Tom Ayers - Walter *Eben Ham - Policeman *Lisa Catara - Samantha (uncredited) Reception References External Links * * * Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes